Starfox Warriors
by Remited
Summary: After a battle with the Starwolf team, Fox ends up in Hyrule through a wormhole and is caught in the middle of their war. Fox must aid the Hylian and stop Cia. Will he be able to do it?


A slow day in the Lylat system befalls for the Starfox crew. Fox sits around in his seat listening to some tunes with his crew, Slippy, Falco and ROB. Falco is getting pretty antsy without any action in a few days. They are patrolling in the Great Fox as usual for a sign of danger. Falco is about to break from lack of flying and he shouts pretty loudly, "I've had it with sitting her doing nothing productive! I'm about to walk out and take out my Arwing and going to search alone!"

Slippy who is a bit startled with his sudden freakout replies, "Just be calm... ROB will report when he finds something." Falco shouts to Slippy, "He's not looking out! He's there with Fox listening to his dumb songs!" Fox turned to Falco a bit upset, "We are occupying ourselves until we have to fall out unlike you who is bickering." Falco goes to his face and stays sternly, "Oh yeah... well-"

The Great Fox suddenly shakes violently and Falco is happy for once because he gets to see some action, "Finally! I get to fly!" Fox holds him out on that, "Wait! We have to find out what caused it." A monitor comes down in front of Fox and it is none other than his enemy, Wolf O'Donnel... leader of the Star Wolf team. "It's finally we settled things here, Fox. Once and for all and this time... you and your worthless team is doomed!"

He is pulling serious threats here and is pretty confident. Fox doesn't back down from Wolf's threats and never has, "We'll see about that one, Wolf!" He could never forgive Wolf from stealing one of his own, Krystal. She went with him on her own but it does seem that he stole her from him. All Fox wanted was for Krystal to be safe. Fox gives out the orders, "Falco, Slippy... head out with me to the Arwing base! And ROB... stay here and maintain control of the Great Fox!"

This order has never changed but Fox calls the shots and tells them when to go. The team rushes to their battle stations and gets ready for take off. Falco, who is always first to be ready since he's the most eager one to goes says, "Falco, ready for take off!" Slippy goes in his Arwing and says just as Falco, "Slippy, ready for take off!"

Fox goes in his Arwing and says just as the previous, "Fox! Ready for take off! Alright! Let's rock and roll!" ROB nods and presses the button to release the Arwings and they jet off. Fox messages Falco and Slippy via the visual communicator, "Wolf is pretty serious with his tactic! Be on your guard and get ready for anything!" Falco and Slippy replies simultaneously, "Roger!" Fox scans his surroundings for an assault attack and makes sure that he is away from that black hole.

Wait... a black hole! Fox calls in again, "An assumption came to me! Wolf and his crew might be trying to wipe us out with this black hole so steer away from it as much as possible." Falco is doing some pretty risky meneuvers as he tries to take care of all of Wolf's men singlehandedly. Luckily for Fox, Krystal isn't part of this mission and with Wolf knowing that Fox cares for her greatly... makes him wonder what exactly is he planning.

As usual, Slippy has a hard time taking care of one of Wolf's team. "A little help, Fox?" Fox unhesitatingly goes over to Slippy's aid and saves him from the hassle. Unknowingly to Fox, this was one of Wolf's tactic because he know that Fox always saves his comrades first before tackling the real threat and then strikes him with a suprise attack. With his hyper laser homing bolt shot, he shot out one of Fox's wings!

Fox didn't have time to react quick enough for Wolf to make his mark. Wolf then takes this opportunity to dive right at with with a jet boost and a zero gravity barrel roll straight for Fox's ship and knock him straight in the black hole. Falco takes notice and tries to rescue Fox from the black hole, Fox calls in, "Do not attempt to rescue me! I don't want to risk you coming in with me. Just focus on taking down Wolf at any cost. It looks like this is it for me..."

Falco tells Fox, "Boost your way out, Fox!" Fox replies, "It won't do me any good! The blackhole's force is too intense!" It turns out that Fox actually was doing this ever since he got knocked into the black hole's pull. It is too late for Fox, he's going in! His final words to his teammates are, "Help one another to achieve victory! And if the battle's too rough, there's no shame into falling back! Good luck... the both of you!" Fox gets sucked to the blackhole and he's gone.

Falco seems to be torn up about this and so is Slippy. Falco says valiantly, "Let's win this... for Fox!" They rush back into battle with higher motivation of winning their battle, to avenge Fox! What they haven't known that the blackhole was actually a wormhole and didn't kill Fox but transport him to another universe. Wormholes can go anywhere, anywhen... whether it be Fox's universe or another. Immensely strong electrical currents inside the wormhole fries about half of the Arwing's G-diffusers which means it would be near impossible to fly it. Fox just hopes that his team can get through their mission alive.

Another universe... not too distant from Fox's and is much more primitive than Fox's own. There is a war going on in a field. There is a castle with a moat surrounding it, the drawbridge comes down and men on horseback charges into the field wielding swords and shields and they are coated in armor. These men seem very determined into taking down these ogor like creatures known as bokoblin. There are men not on horseback that fight them head on. These bokoblin seem like very strong brutes, some of them grabs the men and throws them far off in the distance.

It seems that they are getting overwhelmed here and this is not good. A woman inside the castle looks over her men being defeated and says, "This is not good. This needs to stop, now!" She takes out her rapier and tries joining in the fight but some guards says to her, "Stay inside, princess. This is too much for you." The princess refuses, "I cannot bear to see any more guards be killed! This suffering will end!" She runs out and joins in the fight. One man looks over to the princess and with his horse he rushes in, draws out his sword and jumps next to the princess.

She nods to him, "I need to help any guard in danger! You wipe out any overwhelming forces!" The man nods and grunts in understanding. He rushed to the battlefield and with his strength of an army, he slices a horde of bokoblins with a single swing. The man wears a green tunic, some shoulder armor and a blue scarf bearing the castle's emblem on it. The princess calls out to him, "That's great, Link! Keep it up! You're wearing them down!"

The princess rushes to every wounded guard and uses Farore's wind and teleports them back to the castle safely while slicing any bokoblin in her way. A fairy who is accompanying Link says, "Great job, Princess Zelda! Link... let's fight with all we got!" Link nods and stabs some more bokoblins in his wake. Eventually, more bokoblins arrive to replace the fallen ones. It's by the thousands this time and Zelda tells LInk, "Quick! Take down the captains and they'll retreat!" Link rushes to one their base and slaughters more bokoblins to attract the captain. After 625 bokoblins, the captain comes in and he's huge.

Link has fought bigger and he strikes first but the captain parries his attacks to problem. Link sidesteps to the back of him and begins to spin attack him. He gives the big bokoblin a huge cut and blood spurts out. bokoblin rowling in pain, he jumps back in front of Link and whacks him with a club, Link deflects this attack with his shield.

Link has sword at the ready and thrusts it into the bokoblin's chest and right through him and tons of blood comes out and Link brings his sword back out and the bokoblin collapses, dead. Link raises his sword in the air covered in bokoblin blood. This only made the bokoblin even angrier and they send in more reinforcements. Zelda doesn't understand, "Why are there so many? How can we defeat them all? Link cannot be in two places at once."

Suddenly something bright lit up the sky and Zelda looks up to observe it via a telescope, she gasps as it was flaming, "Everyone return to the castle! That includes you, Link!" Link nods and sheathes his sword and gets on his horse, Epona and rides off. The bokoblin think they have won but they are mistaken. The object lands right in the center of the field and creates a ton of debris everywhere. Zelda stares into the direction of the crashed object, "I fear the worst. Who knows what kind of beast lurks in that object if there is a beast in there." The dust clears up and it is a strange ship... the Arwing!

Fox holds his head as it is sore from the crash, "Ugh... I'm still alive? Well... that is definitely great news but what planet did I crash on?" He tries activating the monitors of the Arwing but it wouldn't activate. Fox looks around and says, "It's pretty primitive. I must be on my guard if there are any savages." He jumps out of his broken Arwing and looks at his surroundings, "Life is stable here..." He notices the bokoblins, "And there are the savages." He pulls out his blaster and aims it for the bokoblin.

Zelda looks carefully at Fox, "Who is this fox creature? I hope he's capable of fighting the bokoblin." The fairy asks Zelda, "What if this creature wants to harm the kingdom, your highness? Zelda closes her eyes and replies, "Then Link will take care of him swiftly." Link grunts, "Hym!" he nods in agreement. Fox charges at the bokoblin and shoots them down and vaporizes them. Some of them strike Fox but he kicks the weapons out of their hands and uses them against them.

Zelda nods at Fox's short work with the bokoblin, "He's good. Maybe we can get him to join our forces to defeat Cia." The bokoblin notices that they are no match for Fox's advanced weapons and retreats and the Hyrulian guards cheer for the red fox which he turns around, "Looks like I've drawn a crowd. I suppose I should make peace with these primitive primates." He walk towards the castle and the fair princess Zelda approaches him and she introduces herself, "Greetings, I'm the princess of Hyrule, Zelda. We thank you for driving the horrid bokoblin away. We ask you for your assistance in helping our kingdom end this war."

Fox scratches his ear and replies, "What was that? I do not speak your language." Turns out that neither of them can understand each other because of their different languages. Fox turns on his universal translator that's attached to his wrist and see what it picks up, "Hylian." Fox reads out from the translator. Zelda puts her hands together and asks Fox again, "Will you help?" Zelda's words appear on Fox's translator and as best as he can, he replies back, "I will help."

Zelda gives him a sweet smile in return, "Thank you, kind fox." Fox reads what she says and nods, "I need information on this area I've landed on." Zelda nods, "This is Hyrule, we are one of many regions spread out in this great land. I am the princess of this land." Fox nods, "Zelda, correct?" Zelda nods, "That is correct, this is my brave and silent champion, Link." Link just gives Fox a nod. Zelda then looks at Fox again after looking at Link while introducing him, "What is your name?"

Fox says boldly, "I am Fox McCloud! Leader of the Starfox Team and you can say that we are the protector of the Lylat System." Zelda ask curiously, "What is this Lylat System?" Fox tells her as best the translator can do, "It's a galaxy with tons of planets that we protect. In terms you can understand. It's a more massive Hyrule." Zelda nods, "I think I understand. So... Fox McCloud, will you be alright with using our current technology? We do not want any accidental fatalities in the battlefield."

Fox replies knowing that he won't make that mistake but follows her advice anyways, "I will be ok with this. And please... call me Fox." Zelda nods, "Alright... Fox. We will assign you to a room you will be staying in and you can store your foreign weapons in there. We will equip you with our weapons tomorrow morning." Fox nods, "Alright princess Zelda. And don't worry about my Arwing in your field. I'll take care of it right away!"

Zelda smiles slightly and says, "Yes, please take care of it. It might come in handy in battle but only when we really need it." Fox nods, "I'm sure I can repair it enough to move it at least. Flying is out of the question right now." Fox waves to the princess, "I'll be back shortly!" He runs out of the castle and back to his Arwing.

* * *

What sort of adventures will Fox have in this land of Hyrule? Will he be able to help end this war? Find out later!


End file.
